


Punishment, not Vengeance...

by DragoLord19D



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragoLord19D/pseuds/DragoLord19D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Once I was an ordinary pony, I was married to the mare I loved, a son I adored, and a job I was proud of...<br/>Then one day it all changed...<br/>My wife and son were brutally killed before me...<br/>On that day the stallion known as Castle died with his family...<br/>That day the Punisher was born!</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment, not Vengeance...

**Before a cell beneath Canterlot Castle**

"…He should be put to DEATH, not  _released!"_

Celestia felt the beginning of a MASSIVE migraine as she observed the griffin before her, "Didn't your own father rise to his Dukehood thru an honor duel?"

The Imperial Ambassador sputtered, "Ye-yes, but it wasn't against a member of THE ROYAL HOUSE!!"

Celestia cocked an eyebrow, "According to your own laws he has done no wrong, it's simply bad luck your Prince's opponent knew how to fight without magic…"

The Griffin sneered at the taller Equestrian, "And the fact he is one of your guardponies is quite…"

"Irrelevant, he had been retired for several months before the duel."

"Oh? What about the deaths of Imperial citizens and their employees he's suspected of?"

She snorts, "The only 'Deaths of Imperial citizens and their employees' I know of was the destruction of a slaver's ring… Unless those Griffins were there on some… OFFICIAL business?"

The Ambassador's feathers blanched, “Of COURSE not… Raiding IS illegal, Princess…

Celestia barely withheld a snort of disbelief, they both knew the Griffin 'Bandits' were more then likely 'Retired' Imperial Airguard.

After a few more verbal jabs on both sides the Ambassador stalked away, feathers ruffled.

"Princess…"

Celestia turned to her loyal captain of the guard, "Yes Captain Armor?"

"Why… Fight for him? He may be able to get away with the death of Prince Hardbeak but according to all the evidence we've collected he KILLED those Griffins, some of them… Quite brutally in fact. So…"

Celestia looked at Armor, a sad smile on her face "Why?" Her horn glowed, lifting a small frame from beneath her wing, "Sometimes when somepony loses it all…" She slid the picture frame between the bars and placed it in front of the pony within, "…They deserve a little… peace…"

"But he hunted them down like animals! It was purely revenge…"

A chuckle echoed from the dank cell, "Revenge? Oh no, it wasn't revenge…"

Shining spun around and faced the cell and the mocking voice within "Then what was it Castle?"

The pony snorts and ignores his former Commander, his eyes only for the frame and the picture within.

"I'm TALKING to you Captain, What. Was it. Then?"

"IT WAS PUNISHMENT! For THEM!" Castle seized the frame in his telekinetic glow and slammed it against the bars, a picture of a blonde mare and young colt staring at Shining "YOU REMEMBER MY WIFE MARIA AND MY SON WILL? I SHOULD HOPE SO, YOU WERE HIS GODFATHER! THOSE ANIMALS KIDNAPPED, TORTURED, AND FINALLY KILLED THEM BEFORE ME! WHAT THE BUCK WOULD YOU DO IF THEY DID THAT TO THAT LOVELY FIANCÉ OF YOURS?"

Castle turned away the pair, his rage spent. Celestia draped a wing over her shocked Commander and started leading him away.

"Oh Maria, Will… I did it… I got the son of a mule… But what do I do now?"

**Punishment**

**Three Days Later, Ponyville**

_Woooo-wooooo…_

A two-toned brown Unicorn* stepped of the train,  _'So this is Ponyville…'_

A quick burst of magic blew the dust off of the stallion's clothing and plopped his worn but still good Guard saddlebags onto his back.

As he started walking towards the edge of the small town his mind drifted back to the day before and the beginning of his new mission…

**Twenty-four hours earlier, Canterlot Castle**

"Stand up prisoner."

Guard three today, I'm being release today then.

"Show me your horn."

Well trained. Comes close enough to check the magic suppressor ring, but not close enough to get stabbed with my horn.

"Front hooves."

Probably been doing this awhile, two-three years. Long enough to get a touch jaded...

Cha-chunk

"Come on out Castle..."

...but he still cares.

Idiot.

**Prisoner Release Center**

"...19 Bits, and One long coat, Black. Did I miss anything?"

"No."

"Don't talk much, huh? Alright, sign here, here, and here."

I grab the offered quill and sign where I needed to.

A door creaked open behind me, "HEY! Nopony allowed.. Ah, Sunny Days! Here to bring a little light to this poor old pony's life?"

Laughter tinkles behind me, "Keep it up Billyclub and I'm going to tell your wife!"

"Then I'll just take to hiding her hearing horn!" The old Pegasus chuckled,"Now come here son and I'll take that ring off..."

"No need." My horn lights up, the ring floats off my horn and onto the desk, "The problem with these old mark fives is you can spoof them if you know how..."

The old Guard looks at the ring and then to me, "Well buck me... Pardon my language, Sunny..."

Sunny Days laughs once more, "Don't worry Billy, I've heard worse... Now Captain, could you please follow me? Princess Celestia would like to speak to you."

I quickly slip into my coat and gather my things, "Ready ma'am."

She chuckles and bops me on the nose, "Please, call me Sunny. Ma'am makes me feel old!"

**Punishment**

After exiting the release center, Castle turned to his companion, "So Ms. 'Sunny Days', what would the Princess like to speak to me about?"

She gestures towards a small cafe nearby, "Why don't we sit and talk Castle?"

"...Alright."

After sitting down at a outdoor table and ordering, Sunny drew a folder out from under her wing, "A few months ago there was a Black Feather incident in the small town of Emblem."

"Black Feather? I thought  _She_  was... Neutralized... Last year?"

The waiter appeared with their drinks, a sweet tea for Sunny and water for Castle, "She was, but it seems the darkness survived being purged from it's host. It attacked the Princesses and came VERY close to covering Gaia in PERMANENT darkness. Thankfully the Mane Six defeated her. Afterwards Twilight Sparkle adopted a filly by the name of Nyx."

Castle browsed the folder as the waiter places their orders before them, stopping at one of photos from the folder. It showed the well-known heroine playing with a young black filly.

"I see, so how does it concern you?"

Sunny took a dainty bite from the Tulip sandwich before her, "The  _Princess_ is concerned due to the fact Nyx is the last remnant of Black Feather."

Castle, who had been about to take a sip of his water, crushed it in shock. The now broken glass splashing water onto his forelegs. "W-what?!"

With a quick glow Castle repaired the broken glass and set it down, "So, is my new job... Clean up?"

Sunny firmly shook her head, "No. Observe only. There's been chatter among the various Nightmare cult cells about their 'Dark Queen' and her return the last few months. I'm not sure if it's just their dogma saying she'll return or she contacted them before she was...cleansed. Your mission is to observe Nyx, employing your fifth freedom only in defense of yourself and others."

Castle swallowed the last of his sandwich, "Understood. Anything else?"

She nods, "Inside your folder is a deed for a cottage and a account number where a monthly stipend will be placed."

He stood, wiping his mouth "Understood, I'll be on the next train to Ponyville."

**Punishment**

> *Think Doc. Whooves, but MUCH more muscular, and a Unicorn, but not a ginger!
> 
> Yes I'm using the Nyx from [Creeping Darkness](http://www.fimfiction.net/story/29434/creeping-darkness), great story. You should go read it!

**Author's Note:**

I hope this was ok... I was only recently bitten by a Brony, so please, be kind...

And could you please leave your guys and gals opinions as a comment or thumbs please.

(...Lyra... Go away...)


End file.
